


Potatoes

by fairyfeller



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in retail can be strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [this](http://theweefreewomen.tumblr.com/post/147363761182/angiespeggy-list-of-trash-aus-i-need): “im a cashier and i saw you stuffing you pants full of potatoes and i would stop you but you already have 27 and i want to see how many you can fit” au
> 
> I like to think that Hatchy and Rabbs sneak out and do weird stuff together

Michelle hated working late shifts; she always got the weirdos.

Like the two people giggling by the potatoes.

One of them, the orange guy, was stuffing potatoes into his pockets while his friend with pink hair egged him on. Michelle would normally say something, but he had managed to get twenty in and she was interested to see how many more would fit. Anyway, this guy was a regular; he came in every week to buy organic stuff.

Michelle wasn't sure why a robot needed organic food, but since he always bought a lot, she wasn't going to question it.

 


End file.
